Quattuor
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: When an alien invasion takes over Hogwarts Ron, Ginny and Luna must work together with a strange man who calls himself the doctor to protect their beloved school.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**Thank you to my Beta reader Yoimxxxxxx**

A girl wearing a green tutu, a pink shirt, and yellow leggings was holding a stick trying to swat the nargles away; unfortunately they wouldn't. Suddenly she heard a strange sound coming from the other end of the Orchid. She went to see what the sound was; should she go and tell her daddy? or should she go and check it out herself? She thought, but her curiosity made her find the strange sound. She honestly couldn't be blamed; both her parents were Ravenclaw, after all, from 'The House of Knowledge.'

When she got to the other end of the Orchid, there was nothing there apart from lilies, roses, a blue muggle telephone box, tree's, grass, the ordinary things, and Luna paused. Wait a minute: the muggle telephone box wasn't there before; in fact, she had never seen that telephone box in her life.

She tried to open it -since she had never been inside a muggle telephone box- but it wouldn't it budge; she tried again, but this time harder. She was about to give up when the door swung open and out came a man spiked up brown hair wearing a blue suit, a trench coat and bright red trainers.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." She beckoned the man closer so she could whisper something in his ear. "Do you know you have nargles around your head?"

The doctor looked confused. He had thought that nargles were extinct, but clearly not since the little girl could see them. It wasn't fair he hadn't seen nargles since he was a child on Gallifrey.

"Really, I haven't seen nargles for a very long time. In fact, I haven't seen them since I was young."

Luna immediately straightened up. "You've seen nargles before?"

"Well I used to see them all the time in my old home. Only the most of innocent people can see them," he said.

Luna tilted her head at an angle, curious. "Why can't you see them when you seem like a nice man?" The Doctor smiled at her sadly, remembering some a painful memory. "Doctor are the Wackspurts making you sad?" she asked, and the Doctor stared intensely at her; curiosity was evident in his eyes.

"You're a very observant child, Luna," he said with excitement flashing in his irises, "May I ask what Wackspurts look like? I've heard of them but not personally seen them."

"They are small and spiky with big googly eyes and long wiry legs and arms." There was a pause, and at the Doctor's shocked expression, Luna started giggling at the ridiculousness; the giggling soon turned to laughter with another change is his expression, and the Doctor soon joined in.

"I like you Luna. Maybe when your older, would you like to travel with me?" he asked, and Luna's eyes widened, excited. She always wanted to travel around the world to meet different kinds of creatures.

The doctor turned around about to leave and sent a cheeky wink back at her.

"Wait, Doctor," she called, and he looked at her, " you're doctor who?"

The Doctor gave a wide grin. "Just call me 'the Doctor'," he answered, and then turned on his heels to go into the blue muggle telephone box; Luna had not seen since then, but that's all going to change soon.

**A.N**

**What do you think of it? My sister and I are doing it together and we'll be posting it all on my profile since she never uses her one since she is to lazy. So do think we kept Luna and the doctor in character. Also there are going to be no pairings in this fic and there will other companions travelling with the doctor and Luna. **


	2. Weasleys, Lovegoods and Smiths Part 1

"**I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun."  
― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games **

Luna was running trying to get out of the maze with no prevail. She was so desperate that she sat down on the cold, hard ground, and she started crying.

"Come on Luna, you can do it."

Luna suddenly looks up. It was him- it was the Doctor; she could almost see him in his blue suit and a trench coat over the top of it while wearing his white and blue trainers.

"Doctor? Where are you? I-i-i-i'm so scared; please come and save me," Luna said looking for any sight of the Doctor, but he had disappeared. She started sobbing. She was alone again, and the Doctor wasn't there to save her. She wasn't a Gryffindor, so she wouldn't know what to do; she was only Luna Lovegood- the looniest person in Ravenclaw.

"Luna, I know your scared, but trust me on this. You do trust me, right?"

Luna nods her head; she trusts the Doctor with her life. He was her first friend, and, because of him, she got the courage to talk to Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Okay, Luna, just wake up." Luna looked like she thought the Doctor was a mad man. "Luna, I know your thinking I'm a mad man, but trust me, please wake up." The next thing she knows she has woken up, and, by the looks of it, she's in the hospital wing.

"Luna?" Luna turns around to see who called her name but was blocked of sight by a hug from Ginny Weasley. "Thank goodness you're awake." Luna tensed up slowly. She relaxed and brought her hands up to hug Ginny back.

"Ginny, let go! She's in the hospital wing; we don't want her to be back in here again," said a voice from behind. Luna turned around to see Ronald Weasley sitting on one of the chairs provided by Madame Pomfrey.

"Luna? What happened? We were in Divations, and the next thing I know you were shaking and started saying 'Where am I? I don't know where I am?' It was scary, I thought I nearly lost my best friend," said Ginny who went to sit at the end of the bed carefully, because she didn't want to sit on Luna's feet.

Ron carried on where Ginny left off. "Ginny then went to get me in Charms, and we went together to the hospital wing. When we turned the corner, we bumped into this strange man who said 'We're all stories; in the end, just make it a good one." Ginny gave Ron a glare, her eyes narrowing at him. "Okay back to the point: we came in here to hear you say 'Doctor? Where are you? I'm so sca-." Ginny goesover to Ron and hit him over the head while giving him a pointed look.

"We're just glad this Doctor person helped you," said Ginny going over to Luna and sitting beside her giving her a sided hug.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot Professor Sinistra is not going to be teaching Astronomy any more. We'll be getting a new one, and apparently, he's amazing. I only heard this from Malfoy who already was telling his Slytherin friends about it...well more like bragging to his friends about it."

"The best part: he's young and apparently really cute, and we have him after potions. Well that is if you're feeling better, Luna." Luna looksup and givesthem her usual dreamy look with a smile.

"Of course I am. Who else is going to get rid of the Wackspurts in the class room?" Ron and Ginny both roll their eyes but are happy that Luna was still her dreamy nature kind of self.

"So are you guys gonna miss your next lesson?" said Ron looking at the floor nervously, "I kind of forgot to do my Transfiguration homework, and if I forget it again, McGonagall is going to give me a detention."

Ginny and Luna both roll their eyes before saying in unison "I'm going to class." Luna got off the bed, and, with Ginny, they both walked out of the door togetherleaving Ron on his own to go to Transfigurations without any homework.

…...

******A.N**

******So how was that, was it good for the next chapter and sorry I haven't updated for a while I was busy editing Change of Destiny, I still haven't put the edited ones up but I'm going to soon after my Beta reader send them to me.**

**Happy Birthday Molly **


End file.
